wwefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Finn Bálor
Fergal Marcos Devitt (nacido el 25 de julio de 1981) es un luchador profesional irlandés que actualmente trabaja en WWE, bajo el nombre de Finn Bálor en la marca Raw. Sin embargo, es mejor conocido como Prince Devitt, nombre que lo popularizó por casi una década en circuitos independientes y la New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW). Fergal es una vez Campeón Mundial al haber sido una vez Campeón Universal de la WWE. También ha sido tres veces Campeón Peso Pesado Junior de la IWGP, seis veces Campeón en Parejas Peso Pesado Junior de la IWGP, una vez Campeón Mundial Histórico Peso Medio de NWA, una vez Campeón de NXT. Fue dos veces ganador del torneo Best of Super Juniors en 2010 y 2013 y fue el primer ganador del Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classicjunto a Samoa Joe. También es el fundador de una escuela de wrestling profesional en Irlanda bajo el sello de la NWA y fue luchador recurrente en la Pro Wrestling Guerrilla. Carrera Después de graduarse, su carrera como luchador profesional comenzó a crecer rápidamente, debutando a los 18 años de edad en el NWA UK Hammerlock en el año 2000, ganando rápidamente en el NWA British Commonwealth Heavyweight Championship. En 2002, Devitt estableció su propio club de lucha en Irlanda, junto a su co-promotor y ex compañero Paul Tracey. Como parte de la NWA Irlanda, ha entrenado a varios luchadores, incluyendo a Becky Lynch. NWA Internacional (2007) En junio de 2007, Devitt entró al torneo de la National Wrestling Alliance para competir en el NWA World Heavyweight Championship. En el primer round se enfrentó al luchador australiano Mikey Nicholls derrotándolo; pero perdiendo en el segundo round contra Bryan Danielson. New Japan Pro Wrestling (2006-2014) Tras haber perdido en el British Commonwealth Championship, Devitt firmó un contrato con la New Japan Pro Wrestling en 2006. Su primer lucha con esta promotora fue en abril del mismo año contra El Samuraiy usando el nombre de Prince Devitt. En mayo, NJPW comenzó a realizar eventos exclusivos y Devitt debutó para su promotora bajo el nombre de Pegasus Kid II, lo que dio lugar a las comparaciones entre él y Chris Benoit, el original Pegasus Kid. El 14 de mayo de 2012, Devitt se trasladó a México en su primer gira con el Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre, como parte de las relaciones entre New Japan y el CMLL. Debutó con este consejo el 23 de marzo, haciendo equipo con Marco Corleone y Rushpara enfrentarse contra Mephisto, Último Guerrero y Volador, Jr.; después de ganar Devitt retó a Volador Jr. para luchar por el Campeonato Mundial Histórico de Peso Medio de la NWA. El 30 de marzo Devitt venció a Volador, convirtiéndose en el campeón de Peso Medio de la NWA. Durante los últimos años en la empresa, Devitt lideró el stable heel dominante de la empresa: Bullet Club. Tras varios años en NJPW, Devitt anunció su salida de la empresa, por lo que en Bullet Club fue reemplazado por el recién ingresado a NJPW A.J. Styles. WWE (2014-presente) NXT Wrestling (2014-2016) El 15 de mayo de 2014, se informó que Devitt había firmado con WWE y se uniría al territorio de desarrollo de la promoción, NXT, una vez obtuvo una visa. El 28 de julio, WWE confirmó oficialmente la firma de contrato de la empresa con Devitt, anunciando que él informaría a NXT ese mismo día. El 24 de septiembre, su nuevo nombre fue revelado cambiando de Prince Devitt a Finn Bálor. Hizo su debut en NXT en las grabaciones de televisión al día siguiente, viniendo a la ayuda de Hideo Itami en su pelea con The Ascension (Konnor y Viktor). Su lucha de debut ocurrió durante las grabaciones del 23 de octubre, cuando él e Itami derrotaron a Justin Gabriel y Tyson Kidd. Después de semanas de feudo con la ascensión, Bálor e Itami los vencieron en NXT TakeOver: R Evolution el 11 de diciembre. Bálor también debutó su bodypaint de firma ese mismo día. Bálor entró al torneo de el contendiente #1 al Campeonato de NXT, derrotando a Curtis Axel en la primera ronda el 21 de enero, Hideo Itami en las semifinales el 4 de febrero y Neville en la final el 11 de febrero en NXT TakeOver: Arrival. Bálor obtuvo su combate por el campeonato de NXT, contra Kevin Owens, el 25 de marzo, pero no tuvo éxito en ganar el campeonato, después de sufrir una lesión en su rodilla. Después derrotó a Tyler Breeze el 20 de mayo en NXT: Unstoppable. Bálor recibió otra lucha titular contra Owens, que tuvo lugar el 4 de julio en The Beast in the East donde Bálor derrotó a Owens para ganar el Campeonato de NXT por primera vez. En su primera defensa del título, Bálor, derrotó a Owens en un Ladder Match en NXT TakeOver: Brooklyn el 22 de agosto. Bálor más tarde entró en el torneo Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic en agosto, donde él hizo equipo con Samoa Joe. Los dos derrotaron a Lucha Dragons (Sin Cara y Kalisto) en la primera ronda, en la segunda ronda se enfrentaron a Enzo Amore y Colin Cassady, en las semifinales se enfrentaron a Dash y Dawson, en la final se enfrentaron a Barón Corbin y Rhyno en NXT Takeover: Respect, ganando el torneo. Después de su combate por el Campeonato de la NXT con Apollo Crews, Samoa Joe atacó a Bálor, que terminó en un feudo entre los dos, a lo largo de noviembre y diciembre, y un combate por el Campeonato de NXT, en NXT TakerOver: Londres, el 16 de diciembre, donde Bálor derrotó a Samoa Joe para retener su campeonato.El 23 de marzo se enfrentó a Rich Swannen un combate no titular ganando la lucha, mostrando actitudes heel. El 1 de abril en NXT TakeOver: Dallas, nuevamente retuvo el título ante Samoa Joe. El 22 de abril perdió el campeonato ante Samoa Joe en un Live Show en Lowell. Balor obtiene su lucha de revancha por el titulo en NXT Takeover: The End En dicho evento, perdió ante Joe en un Steel Cage Match. El 13 de julio, tuvo una lucha contra Shinsuke Nakamura, donde fue derrotado; siendo esta, su última lucha en NXT. Raw (2016-presente) El 19 de julio en SmackDown, fue enviado a Raw siendo el primero de los seis luchadores que provenían de NXT. El 25 de julio en Raw, debutó en el roster principal de Raw, participando en un Fatal 4-way Match donde estaban Cesaro, Rusev y Kevin Owens, de la que salió vencedor. La misma noche, se enfrentó a Roman Reigns (quien salió vencedor en otro Fatal 4-way Match donde estaban Sheamus, Sami Zayn y Chris Jericho), para determinar el retador #2 por el inaugural Campeonato Universal de WWE. Bálor derrotó a Reigns, ganando una oportunidad para enfrentar al retador #1 quien era Seth Rollins en SummerSlam.5 El 15 de agosto en Raw respondió al llamado de Seth Rollins, apareciendo como "Demon King" y luego atacando a Rollins. En SummerSlam, Bálor derrotó a Rollins, ganando su primer campeonato mundial, y convirtiéndose en el primer Campéon Universal de la WWE. Sin embargo, un día después en Raw, debió dejar el campeonato vacante debido a una lesión en su hombro que lo mantendrá fuera de acción de cuatro a seis meses. 2017 Tras los siguientes meses de recuperación, estuvo en interacción con el Torneo del Campeonato Británico de WWE, junto a Triple H y Nigel McGuiness. El 23 de febrero en NXT, hizo su regreso defendiendo a Shinsuke Nakamura de los ataques de Bobby Roode y de Andrade Cien Almas, donde se mostró su mejoría lo que estableció los rumores sobre su pronto regreso a Raw. El día 10 de marzo regresó en un House Show haciendo equipo con Sami Zayn y Chris Jericho para derrotar a Triple H, Kevin Owens y Samoa Joe. El 4 de abril, después de WrestleMania 33, se presentó al día siguiente en RAW como el compañero de Seth Rollinsderrotando a Kevin Owens y Samoa Joe luego de que éstos atacaran a Chris Jericho antes del combate. La semana siguiente durante el WWE Superstar Shake-up de RAW derrotó a Jinder Mahal, tras el combate Bray Wyattapareció en la pantalla para amenazar a Finn, sin embargo durante su combate contra Mahal, este le habría propinado un fuerte golpe a la cabeza de Balor, así causándole una conmoción cerebral y como consecuencia lesionando a Finn nuevamente. Vida Personal Fergal Devitt fue jugador de fútbol soccer y fútbol gaélico antes de convertirse en luchador profesional. Prueba de ello es su fanatismo por el Tottenham Hotspur de la Premier League de Inglaterra. Es amigo de los luchadores Apollo Crews, Dru Onyx, Becky Lynch y Sheamus. Devitt es un coleccionista de legos y lector de cómics. Al igual que algunos luchadores como Jeff Hardy, Goldust, Sting, The Boogeyman y The Ultimate Warrior, Devitt usa Pintura corporal como parte de su indumentaria como luchador, aunque solo lo usa en los eventos principales. En Lucha * Movimientos finales ** Como Finn Bálor *** 1916 (Lifting single underhook DDT) *** Coup de Grâce (Diving foot stomp) ** Como Prince Devitt *** Bloody Sunday (Lifting single underhook DDT a veces alternado en un Lifting inverted DDT) *** Devitt's End (High-angle Fujiwara armbar) *** Prince Throne(Fireman's carry double knee gutbuster) *** Shingata Prince Throne (Gutwrench Backbreaker por encima de la cabeza transformado en un Double Knee Gutbuster) * Movimientos de firma ** Dreamcast (Jumping corckscrew roundhouse kick) ** Pelé kick (Overhead kick) 2014-presente ** Brainbuster ** Snap suplex ** Sling Blade ** Belly to back suplex ** Front dropkick corriendo a un oponente en la esquina. ** Slingshot crossbody ** Inverted DDT ** Suicide Summersault senton ** Foot stomp al plexo o a la espalda de un oponente derribado ** Corckscrew roundhouse kick 2006-2014 ** Sitout jawbreaker * Apodos ** Como Finn Bálor *** "The Demon" (NXT)6 *** "The Demon King" (WWE)78 ** Como Prince Devitt *** "Irish Captor" (NJPW)9 *** "Irish Young Gun" (NJPW)10 *** "Real Rock 'n' Rolla"11 *** "Real Shooter" (NJPW)12 * Temas de entrada ** New Japan Pro Wrestling *** "Jump (DJ Power Mix)" de Eskimo (2006) *** "When the Sun Goes Down" por Arctic Monkeys (2007) *** "You're the Best" por Joe Esposito (2008–2013) *** "Real Rock n Rolla" por Yonosuke Kitamura (2013–2014) *** "Last Chance Saloon" por Deviant and Naive Ted (2013–2014; usado como parte del Bullet Club)17 *** "Real Rock 'n Rolla (Breaking Point) (Tokyo Dome ver.)" por Yonosuke Kitamura (2014)1618 ** WWE NXT/WWE *** "Catch Your Breath" por CFO$ (6 de noviembre del 2014–presente; usado como "The Demon King" para eventos especiales y pague-por-ver) *** "Catch Your Breath (Remix)" por CFO$ (16 diciembre del 2015–presente)